Saving Lives
by Nebelwand
Summary: Jasmine Potter, Harry's sister, is given a chance to change the future. Takes place in 1st year. Characters will be OOC, somethings will be canon, pairings are mostly non-canon. If you don't like don't read. Please, Please, leave a review to tell me what you think. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Seeing as how this is on a FANFICTION website I would think you would know this. But, just in case, everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm simply adding an O.C. or two, and playing with the story.**

_**A/N: Story is canon up until Christmas Eve.**_

**Person Speaking: **_ "what they are saying"_

Actual story

Setting up the story:

Harry James Potter, 11, small and skinny for his age, he has unruly black hair, and bright green eyes. His adopted sister, Jasmine Potter, also 11, was small and skinny for her age as well, but she had soft, sun kissed, golden hair, and moonlight struck silver eyes. But, if she wasn't careful they could change to other colors.

For you see, her, and her brother, aren't normal kids. They are actually a witch and wizard. But they don't know that. Not until a half-giant by the name of Rubeus Hagrid knocks down a door and tells them. The next day he takes the two of them too Diagon Alley where they learn more about magic, and receive their wands.

Harry's: Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple,

while Jasmine's is: Cedar and phoenix feather, thirteen inches, also nice and supple.

On the train ride to school the two get in an argument about virtually nothing, as siblings tend to do, and Jasmine walks off. So, Harry becomes friends with Ron Weasley, while on the other side of the train Jasmine becomes friends with the blond, Draco Malfoy, they had met in Diagon Alley.

At the school they go and sit on a stool to be sorted into one of four houses:

Harry's sorting;

**Sorting Hat**: _"_**_Hmm, Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, Ah my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_**

******Harry**** gripped the edges of the stool and thought, ****_"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."_**

**Sorting Hat****: ****_"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be…_**

**_GRYFFINDOR!"_**

Jasmines sorting:

**Sorting Hat: **"_Hmm, very interesting, are you aware you have occulemecy walls up?"_  
**Star:** _"no"_  
**Sorting Hat:** _"well than, your subconsciously protecting something, do not fear child, I won't pry. Where to put you...  
You're extremely brave, but also loyal, wise, yet cunning. My dear I've sorted students since the time of the founders and I've never met someone who belongs in all four houses to the extent that you do. Everyone usually has one trait that's stronger but you, your balanced. So, let's see, you're scared, but of what, I can't see, so I think the best, safest place for you, would be...  
SLYTHERIN!"_

And so starts their adventure.

Harry becomes a part of the Golden Trio with Ron and Hermione while Jasmine becomes part of the Silver Trio, with an Italian boy with black hair and black eyes by the name of Blaise Zabini, and a boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes named Theo Nott.

The difference between the trios is that sometimes the Silver Trio becomes a Quartet, when Draco Malfoy a blond hair, liquid silver eyed boy, hangs out with them.

While Harry deals with three-headed dogs, other students, professors, Quidditch and such, Jasmine is learning the corridors of the school, learning advance spells, making friends in all houses and enjoying life away from her Aunt and Uncle's house.

Everything becomes fairly routine, until Christmas Eve.

When everything changes, or does it?


	2. Christmas EveLetters 1 and 2

**Disclaimer: Seeing as how this is on a FANFICTION website I would think you would know this. But, just in case, everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm simply adding an O.C. or two, and playing with the story.**

_**A/N: Story is canon up until Christmas Eve.**_

**Person Speaking: **_"what they are saying"_

Actual story

Christmas Eve:

**Jasmine**: "_Hey, I'm gonna head to the kitchens, anyone want to come?"_

**All**: _"No"_

So she starts walking to the kitchens when she feels something cold grab her shoulder and roughly turn her around. She stares into a black face. It looks like a shadow, no eyes, no mouth, nothing, just the general outline of a face that's been colored in with different shades of black. She doesn't have a chance to scream as it suddenly pulls her into the wall.

Instead of hitting brick like she was expecting she was pulled through the wall and into the shadows. She came face to face with another shadow, the features seemed more feminine. The "she" shadow handed her an envelope, it was thick and sealed with wax. Then Jasmine was handed a bag, inside were seven books, before she could read the titles the "he" shadow pulled her into a room and sat her down on the couch.

Then he left.

Looking at the letter she noticed that the wax had an imprint of a dragonfly pendant that looked suspiciously of the one she wore around her neck. Careful not to ruin the imprint she opened the letter and pulled out the folded papers within.

Unfolding those she began reading:

Letter 1

Jasmine,

Right now you are sitting in the Shadow World.

Here time doesn't move, so when you leave you won't have been gone for any amount of time.

Yes, the imprint on the wax is from the dragonfly pendant you're wearing.

That's because you are me, and I am you.

As crazy as it sounds I'm writing this to you in the future.

A future I hope you're gonna erase.

The next letter has the proof that I am you.

But before you read that I want to tell you what's going on.

The seven books in the bag are Harry's school years, mostly.

They're written without you being mentioned.

It was the only way I could write it.

They're written about what IS going to happen, if you don't want to change it.

If you do want to change it, which I hope is the case, than I will cease to exist and you will have to pave your new future however you want.

Letter 2:

Your name is Jasmine Potter.

You were adopted not long after you were born and the Potters named you.

You and your adopted brother live with Lily's sister, brother-in-law, and nephew.

Harry has a lightning scar on his forehead from the "car crash" that "killed" Lily and James.

You have a similar scar on your shoulder but it's less defined and you always keep it hidden.

Vernon beats both you and Harry, Petunia makes the two of you clean the house, tend the garden, and cook, while Dudley bullies, beats, and belittles the two of you.

The necklace around your neck has an inscription:

"To my daughter, with all the love in the world. - Mom"

Petunia won't tell you anything about.

You always wear a bracelet that has three separate parts attached at one spot.

You don't know why you wear it, or what it means, but, just like the necklace, you never take them off.

I can keep going but I think that's enough information to make you believe this is you, who are me.

**A/N: The next few chapters are a little short but they'll get longer when stuff starts to happen.**

**I'm going to update as often as I can, but can't promise a regular time.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
